


Инферно

by dunkelgrau



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Curse Breaking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Баньши-полукровка, смертельное проклятие и амбивалентные персонажи… Что ж. С этим можно работать!Примечание: Людям не в теме можно это читать, как оридж. Людям в теме — поясняю: написано на основе английской версии книг, так что перевод условен (Nevernever — Никогде, The White Council — Белый совет, и т.п.). Спойлеров по книгам серии можно не бояться.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Инферно

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на день рождения Табуретке, великой, ужасной и сияющей.

На случай, если кто-нибудь всё ещё сомневается: ходить по улицам в тёмное время суток не всегда безопасно. Даже если город, по которому вам захотелось прогуляться, вы знаете, как облупленный. Даже если это не настоящий город, а иллюзорная проекция, построенная на базе точного макета в миниатюре. И даже если вы не самый последний в Белом совете чародей.

Кстати, да, вы не ослышались, я чародей. Волшебник, если быть точным. Меня при желании можно найти в телефонном справочнике Чикаго в разделе «волшебники»: я там один, не ошибётесь. Гарри Дрезден, волшебник и частный детектив, к вашим услугам. Только, умоляю, не просите разыскать пропавшего котёнка, магия тут скорее всего не причём.

Впрочем, все мои магические способности никоим образом не приумножают коэффициент моего интеллекта. Так что, как вы, наверное, уже догадались, тот факт, что в ночной Чикаго соваться не стоило, я оценил слишком поздно. Вообще-то, с моей практикой бытового и боевого травматизма мне пора бы уже было перестать удивляться собственному невезению. Но, знаете, всё как-то не доводилось как следует помедитировать, чтобы свыкнуться с этим. Так что я находился в крайней степени изумления, когда моё сознание метнулось обратно, в тело, доказывая, что с инстинктом самосохранения у меня пока что всё в порядке.

Тут стоит сделать лирическое отступление, потому что из того, что я тут рассказал, даже мне сложно извлечь внятный смысл. Несколько лет назад мне пришла в голову идея построить Маленький Чикаго — точную модель города, уменьшенную настолько, чтобы поместиться в моей лаборатории. Вопреки прогнозам Боба, модель сработала именно так, как я рассчитывал, и теперь я вполне мог проверять некоторые идеи дистанционно, не пытаясь соваться в очередное пекло… ну, или так мне казалось на тот момент. Подозреваю, Боб до сих пор делает ставки на то, что у меня когда-нибудь взорвётся мозг ото всей этой ворожбы с моделью города — но на то Боб и бестелесный дух познания, чтобы зловеще посмеиваться над простыми смертными. К слову, я до сих пор не вполне понимаю, как Бобу удаётся сдавленное хихиканье: в черепе, в котором он живёт, нет ничего, что можно было бы сдавить, чтобы получить на выходе такой звук.

Этим вечером я направил своё многострадальное сознание на улицы Маленького Чикаго с вполне конкретной целью. Дело в том, что моя заказчица (очень серьёзная стриженая шатенка по имени Агата с на диво крепкими нервами — она пришла ко мне не в рыданиях и истерике, как это обычно бывает) была не понаслышке знакома с волшебной стороной Чикаго. Её мать была одной из фэйри в Никогде — условно-параллельном нашему измерении, в котором обитали самые странные твари, имевшие крайне мало общего с людьми. Особых магических талантов, кроме способного свалить коня на скаку чёрного юмора, предки Агате не завещали. Зато она могла похвастаться невероятной чувствительностью к ворожбе.

— На Карпентер-стрит готовят убийство, — спокойно сказала Агата, едва успев представиться. Я только начал открывать рот для ответа, когда она добавила: — Там постоянно бьют в барабаны, но не так, чтобы поднять мёртвого, а так, чтобы остановить сердце живого. Я знаю разницу.

— Мама-баньши? — не удержался я.

— Что-то вроде того, — не стала спорить Агата. — Я могу назвать вам район. Если я права, там готовят чью-то казнь — и, если я не ошиблась в масштабах, заклинание может задеть много людей, а не только того, кому оно предназначено.

— И вы пришли ко мне, потому что..?

— Не люблю ненужных жертв, — сказала моя клиентка тоном заправского киллера. — Вы возьмётесь там всё проверить?

— Стоп, стоп, — поднял руки я. — Погодите, вы же будете оплачивать моё время — ваш-то интерес тут в чём?

Агата вздохнула, задумчиво покачиваясь на стуле. Я бы рад был предупредить, что мебель в моём офисе могла развалиться от малейшего чиха в любую секунду, но в текущий момент предпочитал не сбивать клиентку с мысли.

— Я не могу спать из-за барабанов, — медленно подбирая слова, проговорила Агата. — И мне не нравится, на кого направлено заклятие.

— На кого же?

Агата надолго замолчала, словно не была до конца уверена в ответе. А потом сказала:

— На того, кто поступает правильно.

Надо сказать, я был уверен, что угрозы уже давно перестали меня пугать. Но, когда на тебя остановившимся взглядом смотрит баньши-полукровка и фактически цитирует твоё надгробие, поневоле занервничаешь. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но своё место на центральном чикагском кладбище у меня действительно было — спасибо одной слегка просчитавшейся в планах вампирше. Я даже в чём-то ей благодарен: такое надгробие, какое она мне в своё время подарила, я бы точно не смог себе позволить, даже если бы сел на жёсткую диету из хлебных крошек и дождевой воды и брался абсолютно за все заказы.

Проблема была в эпитафии.

На моём надгробии было высечено: «Гарри Блэкстоун Копперфилд Дрезден. Он умер, поступая правильно». Бессмысленно отрицать, что слова Агаты меня несколько контузили. Так что проверять, что бы там ни творилось на Карпентер-стрит, я сунулся, едва приехав домой. Честно сказать, я даже не поговорил с Бобом — просто заткнул череп очередным дешёвым любовным романом, чтобы не мешал. Вопрос о том, как череп мог листать страницы, меня уже давно не беспокоил. Вопросом, откуда у древнего духа такая страсть к бульварному чтиву, я откровенно опасался задаваться.

Маленький Чикаго — своего рода моя Джоконда… ну, или мой «Реквием», если угодно. Не уверен, что у меня когда-нибудь ещё получится создать что-либо настолько же сложное. На улицах этой тени реального города всегда царил серый полумрак, звуки размывались, а люди сливались в неразборчивый туман — если, конечно, у меня не было никакого «маяка», по которому я мог бы их отследить. Но со зданиями и улицами всё было проще. В каждой копии дома или дерева в Маленьком Чикаго была крупица реального города: кирпичная крошка, кусочек коры, песчинка с дороги рядом. Я угрохал на этот артефакт уйму времени, но оно действительно того стоило. Сегодня я в очередной раз в этом убедился.

Карпентер-стрит… вибрировала.

Я не сразу понял, что это были не помехи в «эфире» и не иллюзия. Улицу буквально трясло в такт с каким-то рваным ритмом, от которого у меня мало-помалу участился пульс. Не надо было иметь в родне баньши, чтобы почувствовать, что здесь творилось что-то неладное, и будь я проклят… Нет, будь я проклят _ещё больше, чем я уже бывал проклят_ , если колдовство, пронизывавшее улицу, было дружелюбным. Я начал понимать, что Агата имела в виду, когда опасалась, что заклятие могло задеть много людей. Магия, разлитая в воздухе, не имела точного фокуса. Это было аморфное враждебное облако, ещё не набравшее полную силу. Оно было чем-то похоже на бойцовского пса, натасканного бросаться на конкретного человека — только «пёс» был словно рассеян в воздухе, чтобы в нужный момент собраться воедино и вцепиться в добычу. Я мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не отправился сюда в физическом теле: «пёс» явно дёрнулся и навострил уши от одного только моего астрального присутствия.

Что было самым поганым, так это то, что у настолько распылённой в пространстве энергии было практически невозможно отследить источник. Что-то подсказывало мне, что тут колдовал не один человек. Это было больше похоже на результат работы нескольких практикующих магию, настолько слабых по отдельности, что Белый совет мог просто не обращать на них внимания. Я попытался определить хотя бы общее направление, откуда шли вибрации и отзвук барабанного боя, чтобы сузить круг поиска.

Но тут «пёс» вскинулся, просыпаясь.

Я чувствовал, как сила, до этого просто покалывавшая мне кожу, словно вспыхнула огнём. Пульсирующий вихрь, жуткий инферно, подгоняемый рёвом барабанов, окрасил бесцветное небо Маленького Чикаго оранжевыми бликами, отразился у меня — у настоящего меня, склонившегося над моделью города, — в глазах. «Пёс» взревел, почуяв добычу, и…

…ринулся мимо, не задев меня даже отблеском своей силы.

Стоило бы плясать от радости хотя бы потому, что в кои-то веки зловещее заклятие было направлено не в мою сторону. Но я был в таком шоке, что мог только отчаянно пытаться выцепить из вскипевшего в призрачном воздухе ада хотя бы намёк на подсказку. Я хотел знать, кто был мишенью.

Меня отшвырнуло к соседней стене лаборатории, когда сознание вернулось в тело. Я хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чём-нибудь. Сверху, оставляя ссадины, мстительно сыпались книги. Перед глазами у меня плавали разноцветные пятна, как будто я, едва не утонув, вынырнул из глубокого омута.

— Босс? — насторожился Боб на своей полке. — Что у тебя с аурой? Её как с Аляски волоком тащили!

— Всё у меня с ней нормально, — прохрипел я, осторожно вставая на ноги и смаргивая остатки наваждения.

Разумеется, я врал. Разумеется, Боб мне не поверил. Но по правилам нашей маленькой игры, мы оба притворились, что ничего не заметили. Ауру формировали эмоции и личная энергия, и если второе у меня было в норме, то с первым точно было не всё в порядке. Думаю, дело было в том, что мне просто-напросто было трудно заново осознавать привычную мне реальность.

В этой реальности Джон Марконе был «тем, кто поступает правильно».

«Джентльмен Джонни» для Чикаго был одновременно проклятием и благословением. Этот живучий, как кошка, тип был тем, кто сделал преступность в моём городе по-настоящему организованной. Наркотики, бордели, продажные копы — всё это было под крылышком у Джона Марконе, и всё это я презирал до глубины души. Чёртов мафиозный дон контролировал буквально каждую мелочь, и даже одно время пытался завести себе цепного волшебника в моём небритом лице. Он достаточно долго предлагал мне постоянную работу. Видимо, ему казалось, что купить высоченного бугая с маргинальной рожей и сбережениями, которым посочувствовали бы местные бомжи — дело плёвое. Проблема состояла в том, что даже у бугаев с маргинальными рожами бывают личные принципы, и работать за грязные деньги я не собирался при всём уважении к работодателю.

Да, я его по-своему уважал. Потому что личные принципы бывают не только у бугаев с маргинальными рожами. Я видел душу этого человека — в буквальном смысле, в первую же нашу встречу, когда он не испугался посмотреть мне в глаза и увидеть мою душу взамен. Его душа была холодной и пустой, как промышленная морозильная установка — если не считать одного тёмного угла, в котором копилась вся боль, вина и ярость, направлявшие поступки Джона Марконе. Я слишком хорошо помню ощущение того, что заглянул в душу к тигру, бесконечно опасному и жестокому, но не убивающему больше, чем это необходимо для выживания.

Я слышал, как другие гангстеры в насмешку звали его «Пресвятой Иоанн». Никакой святости в Марконе, разумеется, не было. Но он проводил одну чёткую и безжалостную линию во всём, что делал. Если в деле оказывались замешаны дети, Марконе не щадил ни своих ни чужих. До меня доходили слухи о том, что даже личный телохранитель Джентльмена Джонни не одобрял методов, которыми Марконе расправлялся с теми, кто пытался продавать несовершеннолетним наркотики. У Джентльмена было бессмысленно просить прощения или пощады. Не то, чтобы я поддерживал его стиль работы, но я мог понять его мотивы. Я один раз видел того, кем он был раньше, в далёком прошлом, в отражении чужой души — и я видел, как гаснет его взгляд, когда предназначавшаяся ему пуля попадает в ребёнка.

Только после того видения я смог по-настоящему оценить то, что его взгляд тогда погас навсегда. У Марконе, которого я знал, были очень запоминающиеся глаза цвета старых долларовых купюр. В них не было того блеска, который был у того незнакомого мне и ещё совсем молодого человека в глубине чужой души. Я мог сколько угодно презирать его методы и стиль жизни, но я не мог не признать очевидного.

Джентльмен Джонни для всего Чикаго был тем, что стоило бы назвать «меньшим злом». 

С таким злом я был согласен мириться. И, как бы мне самому не претила эта мысль, я был у него в долгу; Марконе не раз и не два совался со мной в совершеннейший ад. Разумеется, он преследовал собственные цели, и спасение жизни одного конкретного здоровяка с волшебным посохом тут шло в качестве побочного продукта, но факт оставался фактом.

Так что я почти не чувствовал отвращения к собственной персоне, когда стучал вышеуказанным посохом в заклинившие от моего присутствия автоматические двери одной из резиденций Джентльмена Джонни. Каким бы мерзавцем ни был Марконе, я должен был проверить, что с ним сделало заклятие — хотя бы из уважения к заказчице.

Кроме того, я стучался в работавшие на электронике двери в первом часу ночи. Одно то, что я стоял рядом, могло заставить любые провода перегореть, и детская мыслишка о том, что я в тот момент бессовестно портил мафиозное имущество, немного меня согревала.   
Охрана среагировала практически мгновенно.

— Дрезден, — уныло сказал открывший мне мужчина, больше похожий на бронетранспортёр в деловом костюме.

— Хендрикс, — искренне обрадовался я.

Рыжий бронетранспортёр молча сверлил меня взглядом. Насколько я знал, Хендрикс сейчас был в процессе написания докторской диссертации, но на вид ему можно было бы дать IQ ниже нулевой отметки. Мне до сих пор было трудно допустить, что Хендрикс мог думать не спинным мозгом.

— Вот, пришёл посмотреть, правда ли, что преступность никогда не спит, — оскалился я ему в лицо.

Да, чёрт возьми, я изумительно обаятельный тип, если вы ещё не заметили.

И — да, это был сарказм.

— Что случилось? — хмуро спросил Хендрикс.

— Пока не знаю, — не меняя жизнерадостного тона, честно заявил я. — Но, знаешь, есть такая примета: если вдруг приходит волшебник, чтобы проверить, не умер ли случайно твой босс…

— Проходи.

По правде говоря, я готовил достаточно долгую речь, с упоминанием бабок-плакальщиц и проклятых четвертаков, которыми выстлана дорога в специальный VIP-ад для мафиози. Но, раз Хендрикс воспринял меня всерьёз, я заткнулся и перешагнул порог.

И, чтоб мне треснуть, в резиденции Марконе действительно был Порог. Из тех, что бывают в обжитых семьями домах, что отнимают большую часть силы у тех, кто входит без приглашения. Вот это новость.

Сам Марконе встретил меня в кабинете двумя этажами выше. Преступность в его лице действительно не собиралась спать — равно как и умирать, что меня несколько обескуражило. Мафиозный дон даже не имел вежливость выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь помятым или уставшим. Джентльмен Джонни деловито выключил при моём приближении компьютер, за которым работал, и, жестом разрешив Хендриксу уйти, выжидательно уставился на меня. Мягко говоря, это было не то, на что я рассчитывал.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Дрезден, — невозмутимо сказал Марконе. — Вы выглядите… разочарованным. Право, я заинтригован.

Мне очень хотелось сказать, что я искренне ожидал обнаружить его корчащимся в агонии где-нибудь под его дизайнерским столом. Пускающим пену изо рта. Грызущим ножку стула. Каким угодно, но не таким, как сейчас — привычно собранным, внимательным и выматывающее спокойным.

— Погоди, — пробормотал я. — Надо ещё кое-что проверить…

Марконе вопросительно поднял брови, но не стал возражать. В том вечном состоянии вооружённого перемирия, в котором мы пребывали, он предпочитал быть подчёркнуто вежлив, что наводило меня на мысль о том, что он мог сорваться в любой момент. Но сейчас мне было не до анализа поведения мафиози в их среде обитания. Я закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и снова открыл их, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника уже другим Зрением.

Проблемой Зрения, как и взгляда в человеческую душу, является то, что волшебник не может забыть то, что однажды увидел. Красота, сила, безумие, ужас — всё, что ты видишь, остаётся с тобой, как бы ты ни хотел обратного. Именно поэтому я не использую Зрение часто; себе дороже.

Откровенно говоря, памятуя тот холодильник, что у Марконе был вместо души, я несколько оторопел, когда Зрение показало мне истинный облик этого человека. Передо мной сидел тщательно закованный в сплошной доспех сгусток зелёного пламени. Джонни Марконе был человеком; человеческое тело в итоге и было тем, что я принял за доспех. Он словно горел изнутри. Огонь было видно сквозь бреши в этой броне — в глазах, в тысяче маленьких трещин, которые, как я с запозданием понял, были шрамами этого человека. Пистолет в кобуре под его левой рукой я видел, как отсвечивавший синим складной кинжал. Деловой костюм казался мне новым слоем непрошибаемой брони, метательные ножи в рукавах мерцали хищной зеленью.

Был только один элемент, который был чужим в этом жутковатом монолите. Моё Зрение воспринимало его, как пустивший корни в районе сердца Марконе клубок другого, тёплого, рыжего огня, жадно присосавшийся к своему носителю. В самом центре вихря рыжих искр были установлены часы — я даже слышал их тиканье.

Часы шли назад.

— _Звёзды и камни_ , — глухо пробормотал я, поняв, что вижу.

Баньши Агата была права. Кто бы ни готовил свой ритуал казни, они подошли к делу с душой. Удар концентрированной силы не убил Марконе сразу. Он впаялся в самую суть этого человека, чтобы постепенно замедлить и остановить его сердце. Если бы меня попросили дать заключение по телу человека, убитого таким способом, я бы без колебаний сказал, что у него просто остановилось сердце: намертво слившийся с аурой Марконе клубок рыжего огня по общему энергетическому фону был практически идентичен своему носителю. Не попробуй я посмотреть на Марконе Зрением, я бы его и не заметил.

Я видел, как минутная стрелка на часах сдвинулась назад. Видимо, Марконе что-то почувствовал, потому что следующий вопрос он задал без своей обычной вежливой насмешки в голосе:

— Что происходит?

— Пока ничего, — честно отозвался я, глядя, как секундная стрелка пошла быстрее. — Но, если ты правда хочешь знать — ты умираешь.

Секундная стрелка попыталась сдвинуться ещё, но отчего-то забуксовала на месте, замедлившись. Я моргнул, приглядываясь ближе и пытаясь понять причину.

— Вам заказали моё убийство? — ровным тоном спросил Марконе.

Я на секунду поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Секундная стрелка пропустила ещё один удар, сердито пыхнув рыжими искрами.

— Нет, — ответил на вопрос я.

Секундная стрелка попыталась пойти в прямом направлении, снова забуксовала и сделала медленный шаг назад. И я наконец понял, что происходит.

Заклятие, которым ударили в Марконе, было идеальным симбионтом. Но при всём усердии, таланте и откровенной ненависти, которые вложили в него его создатели, они не учли одну деталь. Если такой симбионт мог влиять на носитель, то и носитель мог влиять на симбионт. Я только что видел, как это происходило. Стрелка продолжала идти назад, когда Марконе был спокоен и ничего не подозревал.

Стоило его пульсу подскочить, и «таймер» начинал сбоить.

— Одна из моих клиенток засекла проклятие на стадии подготовки и попросила разобраться, — сказал я, глядя на секундную стрелку, которая медленно, но всё-таки шла. — Я понятия не имел, кто его цель и как оно будет действовать. Но, кажется, его можно снять.   
— Мистер Дрезден. — Он говорил спокойно, но я видел, как плеснула огнём ярость внутри него. — Вы так это говорите, как цыганка, которая обещает снять венец безбрачия. Мне остаётся только спросить, сколько мне это будет стоить.

— Я уже говорил, что не стану работать за грязные деньги, — процедил я, глядя прямо в это зелёное пламя.

Судя по тому, как снова полыхнули его глаза, он по-своему истолковал мои слова. И я с изумлением увидел, что стрелка, на секунду замерев, пошла назад вдвое быстрее.

— Ты что творишь?! — вырвалось у меня.

— Ничего, — с внезапно чётко прозвучавшей в голосе усталостью сказал Джентльмен Джонни. — Знаете, мистер Дрезден, это даже забавно.

Стрелка продолжала тикать, и я никак не мог взять в толк, почему. По всем моим расчётам, Марконе сейчас должен был быть в ярости, цепляться за жизнь, сыпать угрозами… а он вместо этого _успокаивался_. Рыжее пламя льнуло к его броне, распластываясь дальше, рассыпая искры кругом. Он не мог этого чувствовать, но инстинктивно дёрнул головой, когда одна из искр попала ему на щёку. 

— Я всегда думал, что меня убьёте именно вы, — негромко сказал Марконе, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. — Я даже просчитывал, какие ловушки поставить в своей штаб-квартире на случай, если придётся вступить… в открытую конфронтацию. Не правда ли, есть ирония в том, что вы можете просто смотреть, как всё происходит само?..

Судя по той скорости, с которой тикало назад время Джентльмена Джонни, он был спокоен, как удав на транквилизаторах. Мне бы такие железные нервы…

 _Звёзды и камни,_ внезапно подумал я, следя глазами за замедлявшей чужое сердце стрелкой. _Да он же сдался._ Сдался и успокоился, позволяя проклятию забирать его жизнь. Никакие железные нервы тут были не причём, Зрение давало мне шанс это понять: Джон Марконе, со всей его властью и бронёй, кажется, просто устал бегать от смерти.

— Джон, — с нажимом позвал я, отлично зная, как его всегда бесило обращение по имени. Удивительно, но никакого всплеска ауры не последовало: то ли имя, как я и подозревал, было ненастоящим, то ли ему было всё равно, как я его называл.

— У меня будет только одна просьба, — проговорил Марконе, меняя и тон, которым произносил слова, и даже акцент. 

Я чётко слышал в его усталом голосе выговор Маленькой Италии, района рядом с университетским городком. Он говорил с каким-то странным облегчением, словно наконец перестал притворяться кем-то, кем никогда не был. Провалиться мне на месте, если я понимал, почему мне было так страшно от этой резкой перемены.

— Судя по вашим словам, проклятие прикончит меня достаточно быстро, — говорил Джентльмен Джонни, рассеянно глядя куда-то сквозь меня. — Я могу рассчитывать на то, что вы… дождётесь конца?..

— Даже не думай! — рявкнул я.

Сложно было сказать, был ли я напуган или зол. Скорее всего, и того, и другого понемногу. Над моей головой вспыхнула и искрами осыпалась перегоревшая лампочка в потолочном светильнике. Огненная аура Марконе на мгновение полыхнула ярче, когда он посмотрел на меня ничего не выражавшим взглядом.

— Я терпеть не могу, когда меня пытаются купить!

Вторая лампочка погасла в дымной вспышке. Посыпались осколки.

— Но ещё больше меня бесит, когда в моём городе, — рычал я, не обращая внимания на снопы искр, летевшие со стороны едва живого светильника, — под самым моим носом пытаются кого-то убить с помощью магии!..

Кто бы мне рассказал, что я буду орать на Джона Марконе в его собственном кабинете, а он будет мне это спускать с рук — я бы долго хохотал им в лицо. Потому что то, как я выговаривал оторопевшему от такого поворота мафиози за незнание фундаментальных законов магии, только накаляло и без того зашкаливавший градус творившегося безумия. О, я прочёл ему целую лекцию, заверив, что он до конца своей никчёмной жизни запомнит, что магия — это жизнь, и убивать ей — страшное преступление, извращение самой природы вещей… Кажется, в какой-то момент я орал что-то про то, что никакой негодяй не заслуживает убийства магией. «Никакой негодяй» только молча слушал, периодически отшатываясь от летевших со стороны проводки искр. По-моему, я успел спалить не только светильник, но и сигнализацию, и мобильный телефон, если я правильно понял источник дыма в ящике стола Марконе, так что, когда я завершил свою гневную отповедь, в кабинете воцарилась тьма. Во всяком случае, для Марконе; я-то продолжал видеть его Зрением.

— Я правильно понял, — проговорил Джон, моргая в темноту, пока я восстанавливал дыхание, — что вы не собираетесь давать мне умереть?

— Правильно, — отрезал я. И уже тише добавил: — Если пойму, как это сделать.

Сияющая секундная стрелка словно задумалась, двигаться ли ей.

— Я открыт для предложений, — заключил Марконе.

— Что бы ты ни делал, — быстро проговорил я, наблюдая за тем, как стрелка, застряв на месте, колеблется из стороны в сторону, — продолжай.

— Простите?..

— Проклятие связано с твоим сердцем, Джон. Оно начинает сбоить, когда у тебя учащается пульс, — пояснил я, вытаскивая из-за пазухи серебряную пентаграмму на цепочке и усилием воли заставляя её осветить комнату. Марконе моргнул на свет. — Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться в его механике. Ты можешь мне его дать, если будешь поддерживать стабильно частое сердцебиение… Только скажи, я доходчиво объясняю или нет? А то по твоему выражению лица я ничего не могу сказать.

— Доходчиво, — глухо отозвался Марконе.

Секундная стрелка, задрожав, застыла на месте. Забодай меня фэйри, если я понимал, как он это сделал; мне был важен результат…

Марконе зашипел, когда я попытался коснуться своей магией его проклятия.

— Что это было? — отрывисто спросил он. Судя по тому, что стрелка качнулась, пытаясь идти прямым ходом, сердце у него колотилось, как ненормальное.

— Перекусил не тот провод, — желчно отозвался я, подходя ближе и придирчиво рассматривая плевавшийся искрами рыжий огонь. — Ничего, тут ещё есть, где развернуться.

— У бомбы иногда достаточно просто вытащить элемент питания, — сказал Марконе, снова зашипев от прикосновения моей магии.

— В нашем случае элемент питания — это ты. Так что терпи и думай о чём-нибудь, что обеспечит тебе тахикардию.

— В вашем присутствии это несложно, мистер Дрезден.

Удивительно всё-таки было слышать его настоящий акцент, подумал я, поддевая щупик рыжего огня, особенно глубоко впившийся в броню его ауры. Как будто не с серьёзным бизнесменом разговариваешь, а с каким-нибудь барменом Луиджи…

— Рад, что я вас так веселю, мистер Дрезден.

— У тебя смешной акцент. Не отвлекайся от тахикардии.

— Положите мне руку на плечо, рядом с шеей, — помолчав, посоветовал Марконе.

Я недоумённо моргнул.

— Мистер Дрезден. Я сейчас говорю более чем серьёзно.

— Помилуй, Джон, мы ещё не так близки, — вяло отшутился я, на секунду отвлекаясь от отклеивания проклятия от его ауры.

— Если хотите, я потом могу пригласить вас на кофе, — с мрачной иронией в голосе отозвался Джентльмен Джонни.

— Ну, раз так… — фыркнул я, опуская ладонь ему на плечо. В конце концов, работать с опорой мне было даже удобнее…

То, что произошло дальше, заставило меня ошалело моргнуть. Стрелка, секунду назад дёргавшаяся на месте, сделала резкий скачок вперёд. Сеточка щупалец рыжего огня недовольно вспыхнула и погасла, обрушив часть связи симбионта с носителем.

— Что _это_ было?! — оторопело спросил я.

Марконе невесело усмехнулся:

— Вы просили тахикардию.

Судя по тому, что я чувствовал ладонью, пульс у Марконе и правда зашкаливал.

— Шея — одно из самых беззащитных мест на теле большинства животных, — негромко и немного насмешливо сказал Джон. — Делайте выводы сами.

До меня с сильным запозданием дошло, что я нависал над мафиози в разгоняемой только светом моей пентаграммы темноте, а теперь ещё и был в дюйме от того, чтобы держать его за горло. Все его первобытные инстинкты должны были в голос выть: сложно было придумать более красноречивую позу подчинения, чем та, в которой он сейчас находился. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что его сердце билось так быстро.

— Только не надо пытаться меня зарезать, — попросил я.

И сдвинул руку ближе к его горлу.   
Рыжее пламя протестующее плеснуло.

— Работает? — обманчиво ровным тоном спросил Марконе, соскальзывая в свой привычный, отточенный этикетом безупречно правильный выговор. Если бы не это и не прогоревшая часть проклятия, я бы поверил, что он на самом деле совершенно спокоен.

— Ещё как, — честно сказал я, на пробу проводя пальцами по его шее, от воротничка рубашки до линии подбородка, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Проклятие сердито пыхнуло искрами.

— Сделайте так ещё раз, — вежливо попросил Марконе.

Я сделал. От «таймера» с шипением отлетела и рассыпалась искрами часовая стрелка. Отчего-то мне это напомнило то, как ломались электроприборы при моём приближении. Только сейчас я ломал не часы на батарейках…

— Как ты думаешь, — с искренним любопытством спросил я, — мы доломаем это чёртово проклятие, если я начну тебя душить? Обещаю не увлекаться, честное слово!..

Смешок Марконе я скорее ощутил пальцами, чем услышал.

— Если я правильно понял концепцию, — задумчиво проговорил он, — у меня есть идея… эффективнее.

Кажется, я хотел что-то возразить. Но тут Марконе перехватил мою руку, лежавшую на его горле, и резко потянул меня к себе. Из нас двоих я был выше и тяжелее, но у него, насколько я мог судить, было в миллионы раз больше опыта в рукопашной. С тем, что он умудрился застать меня врасплох, у меня не было ни малейшего шанса оказать сопротивление. Я понятия не имел, как он так хорошо ориентировался в практически полной темноте. Но от того, что он сделал в следующий момент, въевшееся в его ауру проклятие разлетелось на осколки огненных пружин, сметённое бешено вращавшейся в правильном направлении секундной стрелкой.

Он меня поцеловал.

Джон Марконе. Джентльмен Джонни. «Пресвятой Иоанн» всея Чикаго. Меня. Семифутового небритого волшебника. Поцеловал. Так, будто я был единственным, чего он хотел в жизни.

Надо сказать, я бы на месте проклятия тоже рассыпался на составные. 

Марконе целовался с пугающе жадной медлительностью, что никак не вязалось с тем, как бешено стучало его сердце. Моя ладонь упиралась ему в грудь, и я чувствовал этот ритм, которому не указ были никакие колдовские барабаны. Моё собственное сердце набатом бухало у меня в ушах, глуша все остальные звуки. Кажется, в какой-то момент я закрыл глаза, «гася» уже ненужное Зрение…

— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Марконе, выпуская меня из своей мёртвой хватки и отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы дать мне сделать вдох. Его губы были в миллиметре от моих. Я чувствовал его дыхание — и насмешку в его словах. — Мне следовало вас… как-то подготовить. Поверьте, это была крайняя мера.

Где-то внизу завыла сирена. Я высвободился из его рук и сделал осторожный шаг назад.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал я.

— Чт…

— Прошу прощения.

— За что? — вскинул брови Марконе. — Уже жалеете, что спасли человеку жизнь, мистер Дрезден?

Да что ж ты будешь делать, сердито подумал я. Он уже умудрялся выглядеть хозяином ситуации, хотя двадцать минут назад был готов лечь да помирать!..

— Не за это, — мстительно процедил я, разворачиваясь и выходя из окончательно погрузившегося в темноту кабинета.

Марконе и без моих подсказок достаточно быстро узнает, что я сжёг всю технику в его доме. И, кажется, в парочке соседних. Пусть сам делает выводы о плюсах и минусах того, что умеет хорошо целоваться…

Я сердито встряхнулся, пробегая вниз по лестнице мимо ругавшегося, на чём свет стоит, Хендрикса. Мне было, чем заняться. Надо было отследить источник проклятия. Надо было рассказать об успехе спасательной операции баньши по имени Агата. В конце концов, ночь только начиналась.

И, _звёзды и камни_ , это было многообещающее начало.


End file.
